(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display including a touch sensor and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, the importance of flat panel displays having excellent characteristics such as thinness, weight reduction, and low power consumption has increased. Among the flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting diode displays, which include a thin film transistor, have been widely commercialized as display devices, such as a television, a laptop, a tablet computer, and a desk top computer, due to their excellent resolution, color display, image quality, and the like. In particular, organic light emitting diode displays have a fast response speed, low power consumption, and a wide viewing angle due to its self-emissive technology and therefore have drawn much attention as the next generation of flat panel displays.
Furthermore, since organic light emitting diode displays are manufactured by a simple manufacturing process, the production cost of organic light emitting diode displays may be less than that of existing liquid crystal displays.
An organic light emitting diode display may include a touch sensing function for receiving user interactions, in addition to an image displaying function. The touch sensing function may sense a change in pressure applied to a screen of the display, a change in charge, a change in light, and the like, when a user approaches or contacts his/her finger, a touch pen, or the like, to the screen (e.g., to write characters or draw pictures) so as to determine whether and where objects approach or contact the screen, and the like. The organic light emitting diode display may include a touch panel to receive an image signal and display an image based on the contact information.
Examples of the touch panel type may include an add-on type in which the touch panel is attached to an outer surface of the organic light emitting diode display, an on-cell type in which the touch panel is deposited on the organic light emitting diode display, and an in-cell type in which the touch panel is formed inside the organic light emitting diode display, and the like.
The add-on type touch panel is formed in an external form, and therefore may be overly thick and provide reduced visibility. The on-cell type touch panel may have defects, such as foreign particles and scratches, due to exposure of its touch electrodes that are formed on the organic light emitting diode display. Therefore, the in-cell type touch panel has become popular recently.
However, the in-cell type touch panel additionally requires a separate insertion to conduct between touch signal transfer wirings, which transfer signals to the touch electrode and are positioned on a touch electrode, and an insulating substrate positioned under an encapsulation substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.